Goodbyes and Dried Eyes
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth just wanted to get his things, but he got a lot more...


Walking into his old locker room he expected one of Two things. To get jumped or for no one to be there. He was wrong both ways. He just came to get his things and he planned to do it when neither Roman or Dean were there. He planned their schedules out, and from what Seth known, none of them should have been there. So when he walked in on Dean Ambrose in just a towel he was rather surprised.

Seth ignores, Dean, after all, Dean was ignoring him. He was just sitting on the bed playing his phone, hasn't even bothered to get changed. He packs his clothes, quickly, jumping when Dean talks.

"You know, I feel quite bad for you" Dean says smirking. Seth looks at him, crossing his arms. Dean never looks up from his phone.

"And why's that?" Seth asks.

"Because you never got this" Dean says, indicating to his body. Seth just snickers.

"Why would I want that?" Seth asks, pointing.

"Because I'm hot." Dean says putting his phone down and putting his feet on the ground.

Seth goes to say something but Dean puts his hand up.

"You know it's true." Dean says standing up, "You were so close to fucking me. So very close. We did everything... but fuck. Me and Rome fucked. Multiple times. Everywhere. All the time. When you were sleeping. When we were out I'm public. Just think, that could have been you." Dean walks toward Seth after every word. Dean soon ends up in front of Seth, who drops his bag.

Seth knew what Dean was saying is true. He's made out with Dean, gave Dean a blowjob, hell Seth had hickeys on his stomach for about two weeks because of Dean. But he has never once fucked Dean Ambrose. And Seth knows that if he waited about two weeks to betray them, him and Dean would fuck.

"It's quite sad actually" Dean says smirking. Seth just smirks looking away from Dean. He can't look into Dean's eyes without being hypnotized. He's always been like that. He absolutely adores his eyes.

"I'm so tight. I haven't let anyone inside me for a while. I was waiting for your cock" Dean says, seductively. It was working. Seth felt himself getting harder, hopefully Dean not feeling. Dean's leg was pressed against his crotch.

"But you had to be a little bitch" Dean says. He removes himself fully away from Seth before walking back to the bed. He lays down and quickly gets on his phone again.

Seth was still shocked that just happened. He's also pissed. Dean got him all hot and bothered and won't even finish.

"Dean!" Seth whines out. Dean looks at him quickly and Seth regains his composure.

He's supposed to hate Dean. No more Shield...

"You want me. You want my cock" Dean says. Dean sticks his hand down his towel, biting his lip.

"Fuck" Seth says. Seth quickly walks over to Dean opening the towel. Dean's eyes widen in shock, smiling.

"So hot, Dean" Seth breathes out, biting his lip.

"I know" Dean says smirking before pulling Seth into a kiss. Seth quickly climbs on top of Dean, who grabs his hips.

"So cocky" Seth says before kissing Dean. Seth pulls away before kissing him again. It went on like that for a few seconds. Small pecks. Until Seth kisses Dean's neck.

"God" Dean mumbles when Seth sucks on his neck. Seth stops for a second to strip of his shirt before returning back to Dean's neck.

Dean's hands slither their way to Seth's belt, slowly taking it off. Seth somehow manages to talk his jeans off, without getting off Dean.

"Fuck" Dean says, staring at Seth's cock. Seth felt his cheeks get hot, he can not be getting shy now!

"You're so fucking pretty" Dean says, running his fingers lightly over Seth s cheek.

"I know" Seth says, returning the cockiness.

"Fuck" Dean says again, pulling Seth into a kiss. Cursing was a big turn on for Seth. And Dean cursed a lot. Dean knew it too.

He knew everything about Seth's sex life. His turn ons and turn offs. Dean's hands dart to Seth's ass, gripping at the bare skin.

"You got lube" Seth says, breaking the kiss.

"I don't want lube" Dean says, kissing Dean again. It was true. Seth wanted it as rough as possible.

People always think Seth was the little slut in the Shield. Seth laughs to himself as he pictures the people's reactions of Dean as the bitch.

"Okay" Seth says, kissing Dean's neck. Seth spreads Dean's legs, snuggling into them more.

Seth spits into his palm before spreading it up and down his dick. He didn't wanna hurt Dean that much.

"Oh my gosh, just go" Dean whines out, annoyed. Seth smirks to himself before pushing fully into Dean. Dean bites his lip, closing his eyes.

Dean tries to ignore the pain, focusing on the pleasure. He's been wanting Seth for a while and he wasn't gonna back down because he was being a little bitch.

"Mmm, Seth" Dean moans out as Seth thrust into him harder.

"Fuck" Seth moans out throwing his face instead the sheets beside Dean's head. Because in reality, Dean was tight. Well, at least tighter then his girlfriend will ever be.

"God, just like that." Dean says, shuddering at the feeling.

"Right there" Dean screams out repeatedly as Seth hits his prostate.

"Fuck, Seth" Dean moans out, throwing his head back. He comes all over his and Seth's stomach, arching his back in the process.

Seeing Dean like this made something in Seth stir. He came not even thirty seconds after Dean, yelling out a string of curse words that Dean wouldn't be able to repeat. He wasn't paying attention. He was coming down from his orgasm.

Dean whines out a little as Seth pulls out. They stay in the position for a while until Seth slaps the inside of Dean's thigh.

Seth gets off Dean, giving him a small kiss before going over go his clothes.

It was silent for a while as Dean watched Seth gets changed.

"That was fun" Seth says, buttoning his shirt. Dean chuckles.

"We should definitely do it again" Dean says, sitting up.

"I'll see you later" Seth says, making Dean nod. Seth smirks to himself before leaving. He left his stuff here, hoping Dean would get the message to give it to him when he wants round two.

Dean got the message, right away when he noticed the left bag. Dean bites his lip, falling back on the bed. Dean definitely wasn't gonna forget this moment...


End file.
